


Paragraph 175

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end results of the law referenced in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paragraph 175

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any profit off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Post series spoilers. (Reference for the title can be found [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paragraph_175).) This... is not a pretty story. It is also AU, in that it assumes that Alfons survived until the time of Nazi Germany.

"No! Alfons! _Alfons_!"

Ed stomped on the instep of the soldier trying to lead him away as hard as he could with his right foot before running to Alfons as best he could with his hands cuffed behind him. He was filled with terror that he'd never see, much less touch, him again.

The soldier who was holding Alfons backed away quickly as their lips met in one last desperate kiss a moment before the hail of bullets mowed them down like a scythe cutting down wheat.

Doctor Haushoffer walked over to their bodies, nudging Edward's with his foot to make it roll over, staring sightlessly at the sky, eyes already glazing over in death.

"A waste of two brilliant minds. If they had only agreed to work for the Reich, their... aberration would have been overlooked. For a time." He made a mogue of disgust.

"Throw this trash into the grave, as well."

"In with the Juden, sir?" the soldier he addressed asked, startled.

"Ja. They're dead so it's not like they'll care, will they?"


End file.
